A number of medical retinal protocols have been conducted at the NEI clinical center. Many are phase 1 studies while others are studies in the screening and evaluation and treatment protocol. These provide patients for screening for trials and epidemiologic studies conducted by the Division of Epidemiology and Clinical Applications. . These include the terminated Age-Related Eye Disease Study, 2 previous studies of anti-VEGF therapies for ocular complications of von Hippel Lindau disease, Celebrex and laser treatment for diabetic macular edema and studies of lutein/zeaxanthin and omega 3 fatty acid supplementation for age-related macular degeneration.